Lorsque tout a changé
by Rym Elric
Summary: [Shônen-ai] Haruto et Ryûhô ont chacun vu leurs vies basculer… deux fois.


**Disclamer :** Saint Seiya Omega et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Kurumada et (surtout) de la Toei Animation.

**Genre :** Romance (Shônen-ai), et assez hurt/comfort sur les bords.

**Couple :** Haruto x Ryûhô

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour confier cet OS à un bêta-Reader, j'espère que les fautes qui ont du m'échapper ne sont pas trop nombreuses. J'ai fait du mieux que possible pour finir cet OS pour l'anniversaire d'un ami. Joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que cet OS te plaira :D

* * *

Les choses avaient changé. Depuis son retour dans son village natal, ses motivations, sa façon de vivre… plus rien ne sera comme avant pour Haruto.

C'était ce que se disait le Chevalier du Loup lorsqu'il fixait le visage souriant de Ryûhô, marchant à ses côtés. Ils s'apprêtaient tous les deux à retrouver le reste de l'équipe pour continuer la guerre contre Mars. Les choses allaient changer pour Haruto, et son ami Saint du Dragon y était pour quelque chose…

Auparavant, Haruto avait peur. Peur de devenir prisonnier de ses sentiments et, surtout, de Ryûhô.

Mais finalement Ryûhô était celui qui l'avait libéré…

Haruto n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Celle-ci était morte alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Son père était un homme froid et distant qui l'avait soumis à une éducation très sévère. Haruto était sensé être le futur chef du clan Fuji. Ainsi, les autres membres du village lui manifestaient du respect, mais jamais d'affection.

Haruto avait vécu avec un immense vide affectif. Certes, avec les années, il avait compris que, malgré sa dureté, son père l'aimait. La sévérité pouvait aussi être une forme d'amour. Mais cette façon d'aimer était bien trop subtile pour l'enfant qu'il était. Et il se situait à un âge où l'on avait aussi besoin de tendresse. Et personne dans son entourage ne lui en avait manifesté…

Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Yoshitomi.

C'était un jeune homme extraordinaire. Il était charismatique, intelligent, amical, brave, chaleureux… Peut-être que son intérêt pour la chevalerie d'Athéna expliquait le fait qu'il ne vouait pas un respect excessif aux traditions du village. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela lui permit de voir en Haruto une personne ordinaire.

Ils avaient pu se rapprocher. Et au fil du temps, une véritable amitié s'était construite entre les deux garçons. Même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, Haruto et Yoshitomi s'aimaient comme des frères. C'était la toute première fois dans sa vie que Haruto ressentit cette chaleur humaine.

C'était pourquoi il avait tant souffert lors de sa mort.

Sans Yoshitomi, Haruto était redevenu seul, sans plus aucun ami. La douleur, la tristesse, l'abysse qui revint dans sa vie… Tout cela était si atroce qu'il ferma son cœur pour ne plus laisser personne y pénétrer. Sa poitrine durcie n'abritait plus qu'une chose : Yoshitomi.

Il se décida alors à continuer la mission de son frère de cœur et à venger sa mort.

Pour y parvenir, il poursuivit l'entrainement de shinobi que lui imposait son village, tout en continuant seul celui de Yoshitomi. Il finit par développer son cosmos et l'armure du Loup le reconnut comme son porteur légitime. Il quitta alors son village et partit à la palestre.

Haruto avait mit du temps pour comprendre qu'en réalité il n'avait fait qu'ignorer son cœur. Il ignorait son désir de rédemption. A force de maudire ses émotions qui l'avaient dominé et fait prendre la fuite face à Tokisada, il perdit confiance en son cœur. Depuis la mort de Yoshitomi, Haruto s'efforça de ne plus construire de lien avec quiconque. S'il s'était imposé une telle solitude, c'était pour ne plus avoir d'occasion de pleurer une éventuelle mort d'un proche, se préserver de souffrir de nouveau…

Dans la palestre, il se montrait froid et distant. Il travaillait en solitaire, ne parlait presque jamais et n'hésitait pas à dénigrer les autres quand il le pouvait pour mieux les éloigner. Les autres disaient qu'il était prétentieux et méprisant. Il le savait. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Après tout, il ne voulait pas se lier à eux.

Il était bien différent de cet autre garçon. Celui qui était fils d'un chevalier légendaire.

Ce même garçon qui avait réussi à attendrir son cœur durci…

Le visage d'Haruto était toujours dur, son regard froid, sa voix neutre. Le visage d'ange de l'autre garçon, affichait souvent un sourire courtois. Ses yeux étaient doux. Sa voix était toujours calme et courtoise.

Haruto avait fermé son cœur à tout le monde. Alors que, profondément sociable et populaire, le Saint du Dragon, Ryûhô, donnait son affection à tout le monde. Même à ceux qui ne l'avait pas quémandée…

Il suffisait de les voir pour dire que Haruto et Ryûhô étaient bien différents. Mais au final, ce n'était là que des apparences…

0 0 0

- C'est Ryûhô, le fils de Shiryû.

- Shiryû ? Le chevalier légendaire ?

- Oui, l'ancien chevalier du Dragon.

- Ce Ryûhô doit être très puissant !

C'était le genre de dialogue que l'on entendait souvent depuis que le nouveau chevalier du Dragon était arrivé à la Palestre. Shiryû, tout comme ces quatre frères d'armes, était très connu et admiré. Et il était le seul à avoir eut un enfant. Ce dernier suscitait beaucoup d'intérêt chez ceux qui eurent la chance de le rencontrer.

Le fils de Shiryû, c'était ce que l'on voyait avant tout dans Ryûhô…

Ryûhô était aussi un garçon généreux, doux, souriant, sociable. Il se souciait de construire des liens avec autrui. Il avait beaucoup de talents et un cosmos très puissant pour son âge. Mais sa santé fragile l'indisposait tant qu'il était malgré tout contraint de beaucoup travailler.

Et tout cela, les autres ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

Quand Ryûhô entendait parler du chevalier légendaire qu'était son père, il était fier. Pourtant, se voir comparé à lui rendait son cœur douloureux. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler à son père. Mais plus il se comparait à lui, plus il percevait le fossé énorme qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son idéal.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'ira jamais aussi loin que le grand Shiryû du Dragon.

Ryûhô se souvenait avec tendresse des premiers jours qu'il avait passés avec son père, à l'époque où celui-ci avait encore ses cinq sens. Il ne saurait dire quel âge il avait lorsque Shiryû reçut la marque des ténèbres. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était assez grand pour se souvenir de l'homme extraordinaire que son père était.

Il se souvenait de sa voix grave et douce qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles. L'expression sereine, tendre et sage de ses yeux. La chaleur de son corps quand il le prenait dans ses bras...

Tans de sensations et d'émotions que lui prodiguaient son père… il s'en souvenait encore, mais ces souvenirs semblaient si lointains.

Il se souvenait de son enfance. Ryûhô avait commencé à s'entraîner très tôt. Il jouissait de l'enseignement de ce Chevalier légendaire que son père était sous le regard doux de sa mère.

Tous les jours, la famille entière se levait aux aurores. Shiryû lui apprenait des techniques de combat en exécutaient des mouvements à la fois lent et gracieux tout en étant emprunts de robustesse. Ryûhô suivait attentivement le moindre de ses gentes. Pas seulement parce qu'il devrait les exécuter à son tour, mais plus par admiration : Il était captivé par les mouvements de cet homme merveilleux. Un guerrier sage, puissant, admirable dont Ryûhô était heureux d'être le fils.

Ces mouvements, ces techniques, Shiryû les effectuaient pour que Ryûhô puisse les répéter. Mais le fils n'y parvenait pas toujours. En réalité, il arrivait très souvent à Ryûhô de céder à la fatigue. Il n'avait pas été gâté par la nature: Même pour son âge, il était frêle et fragile.

Souvent, Ryûhô désespérait de pouvoir un jour rivaliser avec son père. Ce dernier lui disait souvent qu'il devait continuer, s'endurcir pour pouvoir un jour servir Athéna et protéger la terre et les personnes qu'il aimait. Ryûhô, bien qu'heureux de partager des moments merveilleux avec Otto-san, voyait de moins en moins d'intérêt dans les combats: Il n'était pas assez fort et son père savait très bien les protéger lui et sa mère.

Il était à la fois triste et fier. Sa faible constitution faisait son malheur car elle réduisait ses espoirs de pouvoir ressembler à Shiryû. Quand à sa fierté, elle était justifiée par la grandeur de cet homme merveilleux qui était son père. Il était persuadé qu'il était invincible, que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre…

Tout avait basculé dans sa vie lorsque la guerre contre Mars éclata de nouveau…

Dans son enfance paisible, paysanne où les jours heureux se suivaient dans la sérénité, Ryûhô ignorait tout des guerres. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de son entrainement, ne savait pas que des forces obscures menaçaient le monde dans lequel il vivait… Il se souvenait avoir vu sa mère pleurer en voyant son mari retourner au combat. Ryûhô était malheureux aussi, mais uniquement parce qu'il serait séparé de ce père qu'il aimait si profondément. Mais il sécha ses propres larmes en se disant qu'il vaincra forcément et reviendra. Son armure étincellera, sans fissures, et sa longue chevelure d'ébène s'élèverait au rythme du vent, encadrant un visage serein et victorieux. Et après tout, il était invincible !

Il ne comprit que son père était faillible qu'en voyant l'état dans lequel il était que lorsque Shun et Hyoga le ramenèrent à la maison.

Il ne bougeait plus. Son corps était inerte, manipulable et apathique comme une marionnette. Son regard n'avait plus aucune expression. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient devenus vides et inutiles. Il ne parlait plus, et il n'entendit plus aucune voix pour pouvoir y répondre. Seule sa respiration lente et la chaleur de son corps orné de taches noires prouvaient que Shiryû était encore en vie.

Depuis, plus rien ne fut comme avant pour Ryûhô. Il avait été brisé par le sort de son père. Les jours calmes ne seront plus jamais joyeux, mais emprunt d'une profonde tristesse…

Tout avait changé...

Mais les choses pouvaient changer encore une fois. Ryûhô se fit la promesse de guérir Shiryû. Si le fils avait, pendant un temps, renoncé à ressembler à son père, il comprit qu'il était temps de reprendre ce rêve. Il devait absolument vaincre Mars et rendre à son père ses cinq sens. Il s'entraîna très dur jusqu'à devenir digne de porter une armure.

Hériter de l'armure du Dragon était une immense fierté pour lui. Aucune n'était mieux placée qu'elle pour rendre justice à son ancien propriétaire. Il s'en alla à la Palestre, espérant affiner ses techniques et participer à la guerre contre Mars pour mettre fin à ses méfaits et briser le sort qui tourmentait le corps de son père.

Mais quelque soit cette volonté, cette résolution, elle n'avait pas diminué son angoisse, son sentiment d'infériorité. Il désespérait parfois de parvenir à égaler son père et à le guérir. Mais ne pouvait se permettre d'être déconcentré par ses craintes. Il devait se battre. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait à faire.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas là d'une tâche aisée...

0 0 0

- Pas toujours facile d'être le fils d'un homme connu, hein ?

Si Haruto l'avait toujours su, Ryûhô l'avait découvert à la Palestre. Les deux garçons avaient cela en commun. Le chevalier du loup l'avait compris assez tôt en voyant ce garçon encerclé, sujet d'attentes et d'espoirs.

Car ironiquement, dans cette compagnie encombrante de la foule qui voyait en lui ce qu'il était et non pas qui il était, il y avait une profonde solitude.

C'était pourquoi Haruto, dans un élan de compassion, s'était permis un rapprochement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchit. Il se disait que cela serait sans conséquences.

- En effet, ce n'est pas facile, lui répondit Ryûhô.

Avant de lui répondre, le Chevalier du Dragon avait laissé un silence de surprise: Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un homme aussi taciturne de Haruto puisse un jour faire le premier pas vers lui.

Et il était, en effet, très étrange de voir ces deux garçons assis ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre dans la cafétéria. Habituellement, Haruto choisissait soigneusement ses moments pour se sustenter : soit très tôt, soit très tard. Autrement dit, quand il y avait le moins de monde possible.

Pour une fois Ryûhô en avait fait de même pour pouvoir se retrouver seul. Il n'était pas de ceux qui se complaisaient dans la solitude. Mais il voulait s'éloigner des autres pour un moment.

C'est ainsi ils avaient pu discuter ensemble pour la première fois. Pour en ajouter à cette situation insolite, c'était Haruto qui fut le premier à aborder l'autre.

Ryûhô s'était isolé pour oublier un moment ses angoisses. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir y faire face de cette façon. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas gêné. Bien au contraire. Pour une fois, quelqu'un était prêt à le comprendre.

S'il voulait avancer, il lui fallait voir où aller.

- Les autres ne comprennent pas, que je ne suis pas si comparable à mon père. C'est un grand homme dont je suis fier. Tout le monde attend de moi que je devienne aussi fort que lui. Mais quand on me parle de lui, je me rappelle que je ne pourrai jamais lui ressembler…

Ryûhô lui parla de son enfance, de son père, de ce qui lui était arrivé… Il lui confia à quel point la situation était douloureuse pour lui, qu'il désespérait de pouvoir être digne de son père à cause de sa faible constitution.

Haruto le comprenait. Tous les deux n'avaient pas le même rapport avec les autres, ni avec leurs pères respectifs. Ryûhô aimait la compagnie des autres. Haruto la fuyait. Ryûhô admirait son père et voulait suivre sa voie. Haruto s'était éloigné du sien. Ryûhô était doux et accessible. Haruto était dur et distant…

Mais en dépit de cela, ils avaient la solitude en commun. Explicite et choisie pour Haruto. Subtile et contrainte pour Ryûhô.

Et pour cela, ils se comprenaient.

- Merci, Haruto, lui dit Ryûhô après avoir achevé son récit.

Sa tête était légèrement baissée par la timidité. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. La voix était douce…suave… Haruto sentit sa poitrine se gonfler… et se serrer. Comme lorsqu'il avait peur. Ou alors…

Il fixa Ryûhô un trop long moment. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était près de lui.

Il était allé trop loin !

- Oh, je n'ai pas arrêté de parler de moi ! Dit tout à coup Ryûhô en relevant la tête, comme s'il venait de faire un constat. Et toi, tu dois avoir un père connu aus…

Le chevalier du Dragon, qui voulait connaître le passé de Haruto aussi bien que ce dernier connaissait dorénavant le sien, ne put achever sa phrase: Le chevalier du Loup avait disparu sans faire de bruit.

0 0 0

- À quoi pensais-tu, bon sang !

Le Saint du Loup se posait cette question en fixant dans le miroir des toilettes. Son visage était humide de l'eau qu'il venait de s'asperger pour se calmer. Lui qui pensait que parler avec Ryûhô serait sans conséquences…

Haruto eut peur : Il comprit que Ryûhô pouvait aisément prendre une trop grande place dans sa vie. Et si cela arrivait…

Il en était décidé : Plus jamais il ne reverrait Ryûhô. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre sa mission. De continuer là où Yoshitomi s'était arrêté.

C'est ainsi que Haruto reprit son enquête. En aillant trop appris sur les secrets de la Palestre, il se retrouva incarcéré jusqu'à ce qu'à sa rencontre avec Kôga.

0 0 0

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un comprit le fond de la personne que Ryûhô était. Cette personne avait sondé ses tourments.

Et cette personne le fuyait.

Parler avait été un soulagement pour Ryûhô. Il pouvait enfin mettre des mots à ses craintes, ses doutes. Il parvint à mieux se comprendre lui-même. En comprenant ce qu'il était, il savait davantage où il voulait aller.

Et cela avait tout changé pour lui.

Mais cela n'avait pas seulement changé sa façon de voir sa propre vie. Cela avait aussi changé sa façon de voir Haruto.

Ce garçon distant, froid et mystérieux…Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait ainsi le premier pas vers lui, devinerait son mal être et le consolerait. Il semblait cacher tellement de secrets. Ryûhô en était intrigué et voulait mieux connaître Haruto.

Au moment il avait voulu lui demander de raconter à son tour son passé, Haruto avait déjà disparu. Ryûhô voulut le revoir. Il le chercha partout.

On lui avait dit qu'il était parti de la Palestre. Ryûhô, était désespéré. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le retrouver. Mais il était de nouveau tombé malade, l'incapacitant à chercher l'homme qui l'attirait.

Une fois rétabli, il n'avait pas retrouvé Haruto. Mais il avait rencontré Kôga et les autres. Il avait enfin réussi à tisser un lien plus profond avec eux qu'avec quiconque d'autre.

Ryûhô n'avait plus revu Haruto que lors de la destruction de la Palestre. La guerre contre Mars avait éclaté pour de bon. Ryûhô était soulagé d'avoir enfin Haruto à ses côtés. Mais celui-ci se montrait plus distant que jamais, comme si leur dialogue à la Palestre n'avait jamais eut lieu.

Ryûhô se rendit compte que Haruto n'était pas seulement mystérieux, il était aussi très étrange. Il disparaissait au moment où il semblait se rapprocher les plus des autres. Il n'apparaissait que lors de réelle nécessité. Il était perspicace mais distant, froid et parfois acerbe.

Ryûhô comprit vite que Haruto ne souhaitait pas approfondir ses liens avec autrui. Surtout pas avec le Chevalier du Dragon.

Mais lors des évènements de la Chine. Ryûhô, après avoir fait face à son père, se rendit compte du malaise de Haruto.

Il se borna alors à le suivre.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait le suivre. Cet homme l'intriguait. Il voulait juste connaître son passé.

- Je te conseille de partir, lui avait dit Haruto à plusieurs reprises.

Mais Ryûhô s'entêta. Il lui avoua vouloir connaître son passé.

- Tu sais de moi ce que personne n'a jamais su, lui dit Ryûhô, tu m'as écouté et changé. J'aimerai en savoir autant sur toi.

- Très bien, lui dit Haruto, sache que je suis d'une famille de Ninja du clan Fuji et que j'ai l'intention d'y retourner. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir.

Ryûhô n'en sut pas davantage. Du moins, pas de la bouche de Haruto. C'était le père de ce dernier qui mit un terme à son ignorance.

Un homme qui évitait les autres pour se protéger…

Un homme en détresse…

Voilà ce qu'était Haruto.

0 0 0

- Yoshitomi…

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Se demanda Haruto, le front contre un arbre qui portait les traces de l'entrainement de Yoshitomi. Que devait-il faire à présent ?

Depuis la mort de son Ani-Chan, il s'était éloigné des autres. Mais depuis qu'il était parti à la Palestre, son cœur, qu'il avait bâti de pierres, s'attendrit.

Ce Ryûhô avait prit une trop grande place.

Pendant leurs aventures avec Kôga, Yuna, Sôma et Aria, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rester éloigné de tout le monde, et plus particulièrement de Ryûhô. Et pour mieux y parvenir, il disparaissait quand il le pouvait. Il n'apparaissait que pour pouvoir accomplir la mission de Yoshitomi. Lorsqu'il le faisait, il maintenait une attitude froide, décourageant autrui à réduire la distance.

Jusqu'à là, il était parvenu à se maintenir éloigné des les autres. Il n'avait pas prévu que Ryûhô puisse se rapprocher autant de lui. Il s'en allait alors dès qu'il le pouvait et évitait de répondre à ses tentatives de rapprochements. Il ne lui donna plus aucune occasion de l'aborder.

Puis vinrent les événements de la Chine. Il voyait, pour la première fois, Shiryû, le père de Ryûhô. En voyant le père et le fils, dont il n'ignorait rien de la tragédie qui les accablait, en face l'un de l'autre, il pensa à son propre père.

Il n'avait fait que fuir…

Il comprit qu'il devait revoir son père pour pouvoir avancer. C'était la raison pour laquelle il décida de se séparer momentanément du groupe pour retourner dans son village natal.

Mais Ryûhô s'était entêté à le suivre. Et maintenant, il était au village Fuji, découvrant son passé. Il s'était retrouvé impliqué dans cette histoire.

Il fixa la tombe de Yoshitomi. L'inscription qui y était gravée le décrivait comme un fuyard. Cette tombe, il la fixa longuement. Il se calma. Il était temps de la revoir.

Tout comme il était temps de revoir ce village.

- Haruto !

Il entendit le cri d'un Ryûhô s'approchant de lui. Peut-être était-il temps que le revoir lui aussi…

0 0 0

- C'est mon combat Ryûhô, quitte ce lieu.

Ils étaient tous les deux encerclés de Shinobis. Haruto ne voulait pas mettre Ryûhô en danger. Il était suffisamment impliqué dans cette histoire trop personnelle et où des vies étaient en jeu.

- Je vais rester ici avec toi, lui répondit Ryûhô, je vais observer ton combat entant qu'ami.

Il était temps pour Haruto de changer. Il sentait depuis un moment que sa vie prenait peu à peu un nouveau tournant. Mais cet instant là serait un changement radical.

- Quitte cet endroit, Ryûhô !

Ryûhô comprenait que Haruto se souciait de lui. Il n'avait pas peur des combats et était prêt à protéger Haruto en cas de besoin. Mais il se tint à l'écart de la lutte : Haruto devait accomplir quelque chose. Il resta alors à l'observer, prêt à intervenir en cas de réelle nécessité.

Son cœur était tenaillé en voyait Haruto encaisser trop de coup. Il avait tellement envie d'intervenir. Mais il devait se retenir.

Tout à coup, une attaque projeta Haruto au sol.

- Haruto ! S'écria Ryûhô.

Lorsque le Saint du Loup était sur le point de recevoir une nouvelle attaque, Ryûhô s'interposa, le bouclier en avant.

- Es-tu prêt à abandonner et céder à la culpabilité ? C'est de la lâcheté, Haruto !

- Quoi ?

- Haruto, tu es devenu un Saint pour suivre les traces de ton ami, non ? Dans ce cas là, tu ne dois pas abandonner à mi-chemin !

Haruto comprit. Que ce soit entant que Shinobi ou entant que Chevalier, Haruto était un homme qui abandonnait tout. C'était pourquoi il était sur le point de voir de nouveau un être aimé mourir.

- Arrête ! Ne t'en prend pas à Ryûhô ! S'écria-t-il, le dard d'un scorpion géant menaçant la personne qui l'avait changé sa vie.

Immobilisé, impuissant, Ryûhô gémissait de douleur sous les yeux terrifié de Haruto.

Il devait faire quelque chose, empêcher cela.

Haruto qui cherchait à se préserver de la souffrance, de la perte d'êtres chers...

Il pensait que pour y parvenir, il devait fuir.

Il comprit enfin qu'au lieu de cela, il devait combattre. Lutter pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

C'est pourquoi il ne fuira plus jamais. Il n'abandonnera plus jamais rien. Qu'il s'agisse de la voie des ninjas, ou celle des saints. Et surtout, jamais il n'abandonnera ses amis. Et c'était pourquoi il avait gagné ce combat.

0 0 0

La joie emplissait le cœur de Ryûhô. Haruto avait enfin décidé d'assumer son passé. Il était prêt à avancer. Et il le fera aux côtés du Saint du Dragon.

- Bon sang ! J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt que tu connaissais le nom d'Ani-chan.

Ryûhô se rendit compte que c'était la première qu'il entendait Haruto prononcer le mot « Ani-chan ». Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela attendrissant.

- Ton père a fait ça pour ton bien.

Et le père de Haruto était loin d'être le seul à vouloir le bien de son fils. Ryûhô fixait tendrement le garçon qui lui faisait face, attendant le moindre de ses gestes. Haruto n'avait pas l'habitude de tans se révéler à qui que ce soit. L'humiliation d'être à ce point vulnérable face à Ryûhô l'avait poussé à adopter de nouveau l'attitude hautaine et froide dont il s'était accoutumé.

- Oui, même si je ne lui avais rien demandé.

- On dirait que tu vas mieux maintenant.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Ryûhô rit. Il savait que, bien que Haruto eut reprit son masque, tout avait changé. Il verra plus souvent le vrai Haruto. Le Haruto caché sous cette apparence de froideur et de dureté. Non, le Haruto qu'il verra le plus souvent sera le vrai Haruto. Le Haruto fragile et vulnérable que le Saint du Loup aura la bravoure de lui montrer… le Haruto qu'il aimait…

Les deux chevaliers reprirent la route. Il s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Ryûhô marchait derrière Haruto. En fixant ce dernier. Admirant la longue chevelure châtain, lisse. Le cœur de Ryûhô battait plus fort. Il souriait.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel émoi, un tel bonheur.

Auparavant, une personne avait atteint le summum de l'amour que pouvait éprouver Ryûhô : Shiryû. Cet homme parfait, brave, sage et juste… il était toute sa vie.

Dorénavant, un autre homme était entré dans sa vie.

Ces deux hommes qui avaient longtemps été inaccessibles…

Pourtant, contrairement à Shiryû, Haruto n'était pas un prince charmant parfait. Il était fragile, n'avait pas un très bon caractère et était assez couard pour se tenir éloigné des autres.

Mais ces défauts, Ryûhô les aimaient. Il les aimait tout comme il aimait ses qualités.

Haruto avait remarqué que Ryûhô le fixait. Il tourna la tête vers lui. L'œil vert se posa sur le garçon qui parvint à attendrir son cœur. Il lui rendit son sourire.

L'estomac de Ryûhô se contracta. A la fois gêné et heureux. Il se reprit et se plaça au niveau de Haruto. Enhardi, il prit le risque de faire glisser ses doigts entre ceux de celui qu'il aimait.

Haruto sursauta et s'arrêta. Ryûhô retira sa main et le regarda, un moment paniqué, regrettant sa propre audace. Haruto n'affichait aucune expression. Mais Ryûhô le sentait gêné. Peut-être avait-il eut tord de prendre un tel risque.

- Euh… désolé. Balbutia-t-il. Je ne voulais pas…je…

- Ryûhô…

Le Saint du Dragon se tut. Il resta immobile, physiquement et émotionnellement paralysé.

- Ryûhô… je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais je voulais te le dire.

Haruto était aussi immobile que Ryûhô. Mais dans son apparente sérénité, sa voix était teintée d'émotion.

- Merci.

Ryûhô était profondément surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre cela. D'autant plus que Haruto, malgré son changement, n'est pas le genre de personne à exprimer ses émotions de cette façon. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait tenté de lui prendre la main, Haruto plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu t'es toujours fait beaucoup de souci pour moi… Alors que je m'éloignais du mieux que possible, tu es resté à mes côtés. Tu as voulu m'aider. Tu as même risqué ta vie pour moi. Merci… pour tout.

Ryûhô se rendit compte qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, trop proche. Haruto se pencha vers le garçon plus petit que lui. Ses doigts prirent le menton de Ryûhô, accélérant davantage les battements du cœur de ce dernier, élargissant ses yeux bleus foncés.

Enfin, les lèvres se scellèrent.

Le chevalier du Dragon était trop surpris pour réagir, paralysé et étreint par l'émotion. Il ne put que voir les yeux clos à travers les lunettes rondes de son aimé. Passé quelques instants, lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par le bonheur, il rendit le baiser.

Lentement, un bras de Ryûhô s'éleva pour que sa main se dépose sur le cœur du Saint du Loup. Ce dernier, sans briser le baiser, enroula un de ses bras autour des épaules du jeune Saint du Dragon et un autre autour de sa taille. Une de ses mains se posa derrière la tête de Ryûhô, ses doigts se plongeant dans sa chevelure ondulée.

Ryûhô maintint les yeux fermés. Il sentait des larmes sur le point de naître. Il peinait à croire ce qu'il vivait. Que c'était son premier baiser. Que c'était Haruto lui-même qui le lui donnait.

Dans la douceur humide de leurs bouches, leurs lèvres se glissèrent pour briser le baiser. Ils se fixaient, le souffle court. Leurs deux ventres plaqués l'un contre l'autre, le regard vert de Haruto intensément plongé dans les yeux humide de Ryûhô. Ce dernier, dans un gémissement, blottit sa tête contre le cou de Haruto. La main posée contre le cœur battant à travers la chemise sombre, il s'enivra du parfum de Haruto. Ce dernier serra davantage dans ses bras le corps de celui qu'il aimait si intensément.

Ils devaient tous les deux rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ils ne se sépareraient plus. Haruto l'avait promis à Ryûhô. Mais peut-être avaient-ils encore un peu de temps devant eux…

0 0 0

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait de votre côté ? Demandé Yuna

- Pleins de choses. N'est-ce pas, Haruto ?

Ryûhô était radieux. Son visage d'ange se tourna vers Haruto. Il affichait un large sourire. C'était un sourire qui disait qu'il savait beaucoup de choses.

De ces nombreuses choses qui eurent lieu, Haruto avait changé. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Il savait que Ryûhô avait changé aussi. Leurs deux vies avaient complètement basculé. Et dorénavant, ils seront ensemble. Ils combattront côte-à-côte. Pour cela, ils connaîtront des jours très heureux. Mais Peut-être allaient-ils aussi souffrir ensemble. Des malheurs pourraient s'abattre sur eux. La mort pourrait les menacer. Des forces obscures chercheraient à les séparer.

Mais cela ne fit pas peur à Haruto. Car pour lui, une chose était certaine : Cette longue histoire, Haruto ne l'oubliera jamais. Il ne fuira pas. Il n'abandonnera pas. Et même si des événements malheureux les tourmenteraient, il y fera face. Il se battra vaillamment pour protéger ceux qu'il aime et ce en quoi il croit. Il restera à jamais aux côté de Ryûhô…


End file.
